KONOHA TOTS
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: A collection of Konoha's Rookie Nnine during their childhood years. will mainly focus on Sasuke and Hinata though.
1. Chapter 1

**BEING THE PERFECT HOST **

**by Sasaki­Chan ( : )**

**Summary**:

The Uchihas are having the Hyuugas (not the entire clan of course, only the Head family) over for dinner and as the evening progressed, after the small feast, while the adults retired somewhere to chat, the little ones were sent into a room to supposedly bond. Now, having been the host, Sasuke was entrusted upon making sure that his little guest, Hinata was kept amused. So, what do two non- talkative three- years- old do when stuck together in a situation like this…they draw.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto…hmm…actually I really don't know what I would change anyway. It's already fine the way it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PART ONE: BONDING**

"S- Sasuke san…can you erm..erm… tilt your head over to t-this side a bit?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted but did as asked anyway. Sprawled on the tatami mat in his room, little three year old Sasuke was doing his best to be the perfect host by entertaining his guest…another three year old kid... and a girl at that.

"A- ano…do you have any pink?"

Sasuke's eye's twitched at the word 'pink'. His three years old chibi eyes suddenly took on an angry gleam in them, slightly scaring the poor little girl.

The little girl cowered at the terrifying look on her new friends face, and quickly evaded his stare…by rummaging through the oil pastel set scattered on the floor. "A-ano..it's ok if you d-d- don't have pink…I-I- I'll just make do w-with whatever c-color we h-have."

Still not yet done with his sudden rise of anger, Sasuke continued to mentally torture the girl by glaring at her more and semi growling as far as a three year old with a squeaky voice could anyway, "Whatever makes you think I have 'pink' among MY oil pastel? I HATE pink! I DETEST ( a word he picked up from his elder brother, Itachi) pink with a vengeance. One day when I grow up, I'm gonna kill the person who- who created pink and save the world from the yucky color… 'PINK!' HAHAHA!!"

By then Sasuke had not realized that from his previously sprawled position, he had already stood up in such a dramatic pose while citing his hatred for the very color 'pink'. Feet wide apart, one hand fisted on his hips and one hand pointed in the air, all little Sasuke needed was a background of swooshing water to emphasize on his burning flame of…childishness?

Now, Hinata having been brought up as the prim and proper heiress all her three years of life had never witnessed such a display of bravado before. Not that any Hyuuga that she new would probably act that way anyway…nope, even her Neji nii san was too spruced up to be so- so dramatic. No longer spooked by the previously angry Sasuke, Hinata was actually in...awe.

Sasuke's minute of bravado shattered when he heard the sound of clappings and quickly realizing how stupid he looked standing so in front of a girl…the Hyuuga heiress at that…posing like some sort of freak from the hideous movie "_Saturday Night Fever_" (yeah, little Sasuke hates the movie so much because his parents keep watching it over and over again to the extent that Sasuke has to forget watching his favorite "_Tomatoes In Pajamas_" series), he immediately composed himself into the supposedly cold and distant yet cute Uchiha Sasuke. Another skill picked up from his brother and idol, Itachi.

Hinata who was still clapping was absolutely mesmerized by Sasuke's determination. However deep in her little three year old head, Hinata was thinking that just maybe that was something that she could copy and demonstrate in front of her father one day. He would surely be impressed by such display of confidence that he'll probably let her have that pretty set of toy cooking set that she saw at Toys R'Us last week. The stance, the words…the laugh. Everything that her friend had just demonstrated had just screamed inspiration. Yeah, Hinata was determined that she would definitely use that act one day and wow her parents.

Sasuke who had grown embarrassed by his sudden outburst slowly grew irritated by the non- stop clapping from the Hyuuga girl. Pouting and crossing his arms in a gesture of obvious irritation, Sasuke addressed the girl, "What are you now? Some monkey toy that claps non- stop?"

The exclamation brought the little heiress out of her thoughts which as expected, made her blush in embarrassment…again. Lowering her face to cover her eyes with her thick bangs, Hinata timidly whispered, "S- sumimasen…I- I just thought t-that that was rather as- aspirin…that's a-all."

Now, little Sasuke was not a genius for nothing. Noting the girl's slip of word, he was quick to correct her but not without letting out a chuckle first. "You mean in- inspiring is it?"

Realizing her mistake, Hinata quickly blushed two shades darker, "A-ah…yes. T-that's what I meant. I- I'm sorry."

Cocking his head to one side, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he had seen his elder brother, Itachi done countless times when something confused him, "Why are you saying sorry? There was nothing wrong done."

Look up from her drawing temporarily, Hinata blushed at Sasuke but something about her eyes made him feel powerful as if he could protect this small girl from everything…especially the color 'pink'. Hinata looked up at Sasuke with hope and gratitude. Finally, there was someone who thought that she was not such a ditz.

_Wow, she's cute when she looks at me like that_, thought our little Sasuke as he took several sneak peaks at Hinata as he too continued drawing on the piece of paper.

While he secretly admired his new friend, Hinata was deeply caught in an emotional web as she colored her master piece. _Sasuke is so- so nice. I – I think I really like him_.

The room had suddenly grown silent, from the awkward moments earlier and of course trying to be the perfect host, Sasuke decided to strike up a conversation with Hinata…something that he rarely does anyway.

Cocking his head to again peer at Hinata's drawing opposite his, Sasuke asked, "Whatcha drawing?"

"Eep!" Realizing that Sasuke was trying hard to take a sneak peek at her drawing, Hinata quickly snatched her paper and held it against her chest, not allowing Sasuke even a teeny weeny glimpse at it. "I- it's n-nothing interesting."

Blinking, Sasuke was slightly astonished by the quiet girl's behavior. "Why are you freaking out like that? It's not like I'm gonna eat you or something," he said trying to get the jumpy girl calm.

"………"

"………"

More entailing bouts of silence lingers and gradually the two children decide to let the subject go.

Slightly calmed down, Hinata lowered the drawing onto the tatami and continued to quietly color her drawing, all the while sporting a deep blush on her otherwise pale baby cheeks.

Sasuke sensing his newly acquainted friend's embarrassment decided to let the subject go…but not for long…

"Hey, I'm still curious of what you are drawing, you know."

_**TBC**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

HI YA GUYS… I'm back with more Sasuhina (although I'm finding it difficult to quickly update my other fics) but anyway, I though that I'd do a story on my favourite kunoichi and bishounen before all the problems of their life start to set in. yeah, right now, I'm rather hooked on stories revolving little Hinata and Sasuke that is not in anyway angst ridden. _Je' deteste 'angst.'_ (hehe…my french is extremely rusty). Anyway, this story is a two shot which was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to post one part of it and see the viewers response…if you know what I mean (winks) .then, maybe I might post the second part because to spill you the beans…CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!!!

Heheh… I guess I am messing with you guys…but hey, nobody ever said that life is fair…

P/S: If there are any spelling or grammatical…do forgive me…


	2. Chapter 2

**BEING THE PERFECT HOST **

**by Sasaki­Chan ( : )**

**Summary**:

The Uchihas are having the Hyuugas (not the entire clan of course, only the Head family) over for dinner and as the evening progressed, after the small feast, while the adults retired somewhere to chat, the little ones were sent into a room to supposedly bond. Now, having been the host, Sasuke was entrusted upon making sure that his little guest, Hinatawas kept amused. So, what do two non- talkative three- years- old do when stuck together in a situation like this…they draw.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto…hmm…actually I really don't know what I would change anyway. It's already fine the way it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PART TWO: REVEALED**

(Later that night)

About three hours later when all the adults were done chatting and stuff that they do, the parents of the two children decided that it was time to say goodbye for the night. Walking into the room, the parents smiled at the scene in front of them…Sasuke and Hinata were sprawled on the tatami drawing without a care for the world. Oil pastels were scattered about the two children and it could be seen that Sasuke occasionally threw secret glances to Hinata…trying to get a peek at what she was drawing. The mothers cooed at the cute scene while the fathers simply smirked. Maybe there was something in store for the two children in the future.

Uchiha Mikito bent down to look over the Hyuuga girl's shoulder to have a look at what the children were drawing that had them so immersed as to not even notice the presence of the adults. However, as she lowered herself to the girl's level from behind, her son saw her.

Blinking at having not noticed their parents' presence, Sasuke then beamed at his mother while throwing her a cute grin with a navy blue crayon in hand and his feet swinging in the air from his sprawling position, "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Mr and Mrs Hyuuga." he greeted, practicing the so- called good manners that his mother had painstakingly drilled into her sons.

Hiashi simply nodded while Hinata's mother smiled softly at the Uchiha child. "Hello, Sasuke." said the Hyuuga head with his deep voice.

Hinata having realized the presence of the adults sooner than Sasuke, had blushed furiously as she frantically scrambled onto her tiny feet and bowed in respect for the elders. Her bangs covering her eyes, Hinata managed to squeak a greeting of sorts, "O-ohayo…mother, father. O-o-ohayo to y-you too, Mr. and Mrs. U- Uchiha."

Chuckling, Hinata's mother swooped down to hug her daughter and brush her bangs aside. Taking a butterfly hairclip from one of the elaborate ornamentals in her fancy bun, the wife of the Hyuuga leader clipped her dear daughter's bangs to one side to allow her white Hyuuga eyes be seen. Looking straight into Hinata's eyes, she smiled, "Such beautiful and special eyes should not be hidden. Show them with pride because not everyone is blessed with what you have."

Hearing her mother's words and feeling her gentle touch, Hinata could not really understand the hidden meaning behind her mother's wisdom, but nodded her head anyway. Knowing her mother, she would usually say something nice.

Uchiha Mikito smiled looking at the mother and daughter interaction and smiled for she too knew what it felt to be a mother. To try educate your children as best as you could. Looking at Sasuke, who was starting to make a somewhat disgusted yet still immensely cute face at the mushy scene in front of him, Mikito could not help but smile and thank Kami sama for blessing her with two beautiful sons (remember… Itachi…the other one).

Bending towards the small Hyuuga, Mikito asked Hinata if she could see the drawing. Hinata nodded and shyly handed the elder Uchiha woman the piece of paper and quickly hid behind her own mother's kimono. Hinata timidly stole shy glances from behind her mother as if trying to see whether Mikito san approved of her little piece of artwork.

Taking the drawing from the small hands, Mikito smiled at the little girl all the while thinking, what a cute girl she is. Indeed, having brought up two boys of her own, it cannot be denied that Mikito had secretly harbored a dream of having a daughter of her own if only her husband would agree to her idea. But as he always says, bringing up those two little rascals was already a real pain (try babysitting one nine year old and a three year old, and you'll know what I mean). Glancing at her youngest son, Sasuke, Mikito smiled inwardly as the boy tried his might to climb his mother knees to have a look at the drawing that had been taunting his curiosity in the past four hours.

Finally succeeding in clambering up his mother's skirt to perch on her knees, Sasuke smiled in triumph. At last, he would now be able to see the mysterious drawing that Hinata had painfully tried to hide from him.

Both mother and son glanced at the drawing while Hinata's grip on her mother's kimono tightened in instinct.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**- Earlier that night- **_

"_Hey, can I ask you something?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_What are you drawing there? Why is it such a secret?"_

"_A-ano…b-b-because it-it…"_

_Sasuke looked at Hinata and nodded his head as if to encourage her to continue._

"_A- ano…i-it is a s-s-surprise," squeaked the little girl._

_Sasuke's shoulder slumped. And here he thought that she would finally tell him what she was drawing. I mean like what is there to hide of anyway. **I showed her my drawing. It's of my Gundam Wing model although she did think that it was a weird doll. Hmphh, girls never have taste in toys. **_

_Continuing with his task of completing his masterpiece of his favorite toy, Sasuke hummed a soft tune with his head shaking from left to right ( going with the beat of his made up tune). He was completely oblivious to the string of emotions running across the young heiress' face._

"_I-i- it's y-y-you," was all Hinata could say as she quickly duck her head down as if little Sasuke was going to chew her down immediately._

_But all Sasuke did was look at her oddly not understanding at all what she had just said. Seeing no signs that the Hyuuga was ever going to resurface, he merely shrugged his scrawny shoulders in dismissal and continued playing Michael Angelo (the artist, not the Ninja Turtle!). He'll wait until she was ready to explain everything but until then, he might as well finish up this piece so that his mother could praise him for his efforts… as usual. Yep, little Sasuke was definitely one little momma's boy…and that is because his father was to scary to even speak off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Looking at the drawing, little Sasuke's eyes twitch…not a very good sign.

Absolutely adoring the work of the little girl, Mikito cooed, "My, what a charming drawing of…" (Sasuke's eyes twitch, kind of having a hunch at what his mother would say while Hinata only cowered behind her own mother's kimono more, having noticed the tell tales of an eruption on Sasuke's obvious frown and pout) "… a donkey. And look, it has a pretty pink ribbon on its head as well."

Suddenly realizing Hinata's words earlier and looking at this picture, Sasuke's mind automatically went berserk. Quickly snatching the drawing from his mother's hands, Sasuke immediately crumpled the drawing in front of the two mothers (the fathers were long gone from the scene) and an ultra terrified Hinata who by then was softly whimpering behind her mother.

And to top off his sudden bizarre behavior, Sasuke did the unthinkable… he stuffed the crumpled up paper in his mouth and did munching like motions.

Mikito could only gape at her son while Hinata's mother looked on astonished and Hinata on the verge of wailing. The little Uchiha boy was scaring her wits out.

And what did Sasuke do?

Standing with arms crossed and face in a scowl while still chewing on the piece of paper, "I'm hungry."

All the ladies (and girl) in that small room could only gape at Sasuke. Really, what was there that can be said of a genius who suddenly decided to eat paper because he was hungry.

And as it always goes, Itachi always manages to make an appearance during stupid yet priceless moments like this. No one realized his presence at the door (neither did Sasuke who was still trying hard to maintain his composure and dignity after the 'amazing' outburst). Chuckling silently at the sight of his brother making a total fool of himself, Itachi decided to keep the memory last…by taking a picture of the moment using a mini camera that he always has handy (it really is, when you have siblings that is). This evidence may just prove useful for future blackmail.

And so with that little spectacular act by our chibi Uchiha genius (Sasuke, duh)…the mothers and Hinata let it slide and enjoyed the rest of the night. Sasuke maintained his somewhat forced cool composure, Hinata clinging to her mother more than ever (Sasuke freaked her out beyond doubt) and Itachi was once again gone... probably in some dark room developing the blackmail…ehem…we mean…picture.

So basically, everything went just fine…or as fine as it can get with two small children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's note:**_

**_Well, how was it? This is actually my first attempt at writing a short fiction as I hate reading unfinished fics and I figured out that you guys must too. Anyway…this really isn't the end yet. Why? Do you see any "THE END' thingy anywhere? Well, that's because I have a small gift for you guys at the end of this story. So simply scroll down to see my little humble gift for you guys. (winks)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Here's my pre-mentioned 'little gift'. Hope you guys enjoy it.)

A couple of days later…

0 0 0 0

**- At the head Uchiha residence -**

"ITACHI NII SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sticking her head out of the kitchen door, Mikoto looked into the living room to see a crying Sasuke running around the house after a running and laughing Itachi. Thinking that it was just another game between the two brothers and as usual, Sasuke had lost (Sasuke has always been a sore loser between the two brothers), Mikoto merely shrugged and went into the kitchen to continue preparing dinner for the family. Even after years of bringing up kids, she will never understand of the things that go on in the minds of her two sons.

Meanwhile, in the living room…

A crying Sasuke kept on chasing his brother, hopefully trying to get his little hands on the picture in his brother's hand. But of course to no avail. Even his mother did nothing to help him, but then again maybe it was for the best. He wouldn't want his mother to be reminded of that unfortunate incident again. He had to live up to the sweet gushings of his mother saying how stupid and cute he looked then for the past few weeks. Not good…na aah…not good at all for a growing Uchiha male.

And now, his stupid but actually really genius but still stupid…ah, you get what he means right…brother, dear Itachi, had to blackmail him with a picture that he had not realized even existed…until today. And dear little Sasuke would just die, if Itachi did just as he had threatened and paste it on every wall of his kindergarten…aah…also not good…because if that happened, Kami knows how the rabies infested fan girls of his would react. Probably glomp him to death everyday. Sasuke shuddered thinking of the consequences should Itachi decide to carry out his threat.

However, thinking that there was no hope at all in getting that wretched piece of picture from his devious brother's hands, Sasuke had to think quick. And think was what he did…all the while still crying and running after an amused nine year old Itachi.

_**Time for Plan B.**_

0 0 0 0

**- At the Hyuuga head residence- **

As any usual day goes, the Hyuuga compound was as quiet as the graveyard, to the extent that some people would say the resemblance was so uncanny that it could easily be mistaken for the home of the dead. However, today was slightly…note, slightly different.

Now, let us all see the on goings in the family living room of the Hyuuga Head family.

Seated on a cushion behind a low table with his wife beside him, Hiashi beckoned his three year old daughter to speak of what she had sought him for.

Hinata who sat on the floor opposite her parents was hesitant at first. Clutching her tiny fists on her knees as her eyes shuffled everywhere in the room as if looking for courage…the silence combined with the intensity of her father's stare was in a way intimidating her. Finally having her resolves set, Hinata gulped noisily, making her nervousness clear.

Lifting her head, trying to look at her father in the eyes, Hinata slowly lifted her small framed body off the floor to stand straight in front of her parents. Heaving her chest deeply as if to try suck in all the courage she could muster from around her, Hinata let all her normal inhibitions slide.

Hiashi and his wife merely looked on, curious as to what their little Hinata could possibly be telling them. And the boy, were they in for a surprise…

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Hinata cried uncharacteristically aloud as she struck a pose so absurd that Hiashi practically had an invisible sweatdrop for the first time ever in his life. "I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME TO THE FESTIVAL TONIGHT. I LIKE THE FESTIVAL! I ADORE THE FESTIVAL! I WANT TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL!" shouted Hinata with fire burning in her eyes as she got into that John Travolta- ish stance (you know, the legendary _Saturday Night Fever _pose) which she had copied from her scary friend, the crazy Uchiha Sasuke. In a simple house kimono and that absurd stance, Hyuuga Hinata had no idea of the kind of impression she had made on her parents but in her childish and naïve mind, knowing her father, she knew that he would praise any show of bravery…and this display sure used up all her courage.

Still in that ridiculous pose and the parents totally dumbstruck…there was a lingering silence in the spacious room.

Tilting his head towards his wife and whispering to her, "Remind me to ask for a restraining order from the Hokage for that jounin, Gai as soon as possible." Too astonished to even form a coherent reply, Hinata's mother could only nod in agreement as she kept her eyes glued on her precious Hinata…and just a few weeks ago, her friend's son had behaved rather peculiar too. There must be some sort of epidemic breakage that is infesting the children's mind these days. Maybe she should consult the royal Hyuuga meds later…just to be on the safe side.

And that was the little story between the two little children…until another time perhaps.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Now, THAT is the end. But this might lead to sequels and one- shots (or two shots) that is somewhat related. Don't forget to drop a comment or two so that I can improve or probably requests… so long it ain't a Sasusaku. No offense really…but I just can't digest the idea of a Sasusaku. So sorry.**

**Well, until next time…ADIOS. **


	3. Chapter 3

**KONOHA TOTS**

**Chapter: Burn Baby, Burn!**

**SUMMARY**:

A one shot of our beloved little tots having a serious 'discussion' of who is the hottest person around them which rather turned into a…erm…well, erm… a little misunderstanding.

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to say this…again…oh, well… idonotownNaruto. So there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- Happy Konoha Kindergarten-**

During recess time in Konoha kindergarten, the little kids could be seen scattered all over the playground. Some played on the swings, see saw and play pen, while some simply played hide and seek and chased their friends around. Yes sireee, recess time was always a small blessing for everyone. For the kids, it meant that they no longer had to be confined in stuffy rooms while for the teachers, recess time was simply a god sent break from the little monkeys- ahem, we mean, Shinobis wannabes. The only soul likely to be suffering was the teacher in duty of recess time.

During this short period of time, the kids would usually find games or activities to amuse themselves. However, above all the whole din and noise around the crowded playground, a group of four kids could be seen in the sand pit, playing pleasantly…at least that's what it seems like from afar.

Patting a mound of wet sand, Kiba hums an out of tune song as he happily chirped to his other companions, "Hey, who do you think is the hottest person in Konoha?"

The moment he said that, all his friends simply froze in their actions and looked at him like he had grown another head or so. Not like he didn't have one already, Akamaru was always perched flat on his head like some kind of flying- fox sort of animal. Occasionally, that little puppy would yelp or bark in agreement to his master. Surprising indeed that in actual, no pets were allowed at the kindergarten and the very sight of Kiba bringing Akamaru to kindie, brought up a kiddie- uproar. The next day, all the classes were packed with students and pets of theirs that they had brought (definitely not for some presentation or something) which included a tarantula, a snake…that at one point suddenly went missing, a noisy duck, a monkey and nearly every kind of pets that was thinkable and unthinkable. One of them even brought his pet platypus from his house, Forcing the teacher to place the animal in a water basin in the toilet until learning hours were over. That very day, schooling session had to be cut short because of all the racket going on which eventually lead to a much needed explanation from the teachers as to why only Kiba was allowed to bring Akamaru along to kindie.

Not that the kids understood the dynamics of the Inuzuka clan in the end anyway, but the teachers threatening a good spanking at the sight of another pet aside from Akamaru seemed to do the trick. Not even a 'meep' was heard there off.

Moving on.

The loud kid with red paint on both his cheeks was having a conversation or more like a monolog since the rest of his 'sand pit- mates' were not much of talkers. Kiba would occasionally coax one of his best friends, the young Aburame Shino, to participate in the socializing activity but of course, all he would get was total silence. However, Kiba never minded as he alone was enough to patch in for the Aburame's lack of participation. Yes, our dear Kiba was their teacher's favorite of having to stay in the janitor closet as he was one to never cease talking…even during nap time.

But the situation was slightly different today.

Without actually realizing it (Kiba was sure a 'slow' one when it came to utilizing his brain), Kiba had finally managed to achieve the unthinkable…

…get the Aburame Jr. to utter more than a monosyllable sound.

"You're crazy," were the words that came out of Shino's mouth.

And to top that off, Kiba's other pit mates also decide to comment on his sudden and surprising question.

Still digging sand into his red bucket, all Sasuke mumbled was, "What a dumb, question." Meanwhile, little Hinata who has helping little Sasuke by patting his slightly wet sand to form a somewhat recognizable castle- shape, could only manage a squeak at having discovered Akamaru sniffing out her hair. On a reflex, Sasuke quickly swatted Akamaru off the cowering Hinata's shoulder. Ever since their family meeting two years ago (refers to _Being The Perfect Host_), Sasuke and Hinata had somewhat gotten closer but in a rather twisted way. Yes, Sasuke liked the company of the young Hyuuga heiress but only because she provided him with a sense of heroism and superiority.

Standing up and quickly grabbing the sprawled Akamaru, Kiba pointed at Sasuke across the pit while crying out, "YOU HURTED AKAMARU! And for that, you shall pay. PREPARE TO DIE!" Lunging for Sasuke, the two boys started to tumble around in the sand. Being one of the Uchiha blood, little Sasuke was not one to give up without a fight.

"S-Sa-Sasuke kun! Ki- Kiba kun!" Hinata tried to yell but only came out like a slightly loud whisper. "S-S-Stop."

However, being typical boys, the two decided to play deaf and kept tumbling about in the sand pit. Due to Hinata's cries and non-stop bout of hiccups (she gets those when she's extremely scared), it was thought that the situation would calm down, but nooooo…the fight only got worst. Soon, nearly every kid was gathered around the sand pit to watch the fight. Shino, although he was Kiba's best friend, simply sat there building his sandcastle…shaped like a ladybug. After being around Kiba since like…forever, the young bug boy was kind of immune to Kiba's wrath…not like it was THAT scary anyway.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO AKAMARU- CHAN!"

"MAKE ME, DOG BOY!"

Instructing Akamaru to go bite Sasuke's ankle, the loyal dog did just so making Sasuke release a squeaky girlish scream. He shoved a fist into Kiba's tummy, sending the Inuzuka into a heap on the sand and took to tugging on the boy's scraggy hair. However, as the two got ready to throw in a last punch, the teacher stepped in to break the fight up (I know, kinda too late right but hey, where's the fun then).

Thankfully, Miss Kurenai was able to catch the two boys before any serious injury was inflicted. Sighing with her fist on her slim waist, the young chuunin who had been given the duty of attending to the kids' recess time just had to find trouble brewing the moment she turns her back for a spickle of a moment. Being a tall grown up teenager, Kurenai's built terrified the kids' wits if the right strategy was used and right now, the young Yuuhi had just the plan executed. The plan was to…

Look formidable and scary and give the kids a well deserved lashing.

Little Sasuke and little Kiba could only gulp nervously as they glanced up at the tall and scary new teacher. She was even scarier with her blood red eyes glaring down at them, silently demanding an explanation from them…and a good one too.

Slowly lowering their fist and twirling them behind their backs, Sasuke and Kiba stood nervously with their heads bent down. Both of them despite being occasionally hot headed and a real prick, had been well- brought up by their parents…and if it was any indicator, they knew on instinct that an apology was required without so much words in situations such as this…but not without a trick or two that would definitely let them of the hook.

Looking up at their young teacher, Sasuke and Kiba turned on their large tearful mega watt pitiful eyes that could even send the hardest criminal into tears at the whole kawaiiness of the heaven- sent creatures called 'kids'. The two offenders practically had stars shining in their large chibi-like eyes as they uttered the magic phrase, "We're sorry, Yuuhi sensei…"

Kiddie fangirls of the young Uchiha could not help but squeal in delight at the love-of-their-life's sweet and ultimately cute look while Kiba's equally kawaii display had instantly earned him a handful of fangirls.

Meanwhile, little Hinata who had been staying on the sidelines of the whole scenario slowly inched towards her friend, Sasuke, took his right hand into hers and looked up at the foreboding teacher rather hesitantly, "P-P-Please, for- forgive S-Sasuke kun and Ki-Kiba kun, Yu-Yuuhi sensei."

Seeing his shy and timid friend stand up for him and dog boy, Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to meet Hinata's pearly ones and held her gaze. All he could see in those globes were earnest concern for her friends and Sasuke could not help but smile at his sole supporter.

Sensing her young Uchiha friend squeeze the hand that were holding his, Hinata smiled and nodded her head as she inched closer towards him as if the close contact itself would shield her dear friend from the terrifying wrath that was bound to come.

As the two friends basked in the securing warmth of each other, Kiba looked at the duo bewilderedly and screamed, "WHAT ABOUT ME! Aren't you going to hold my hand too, Hinata chan?" Kiba had practically whined the last part rather pathetically causing little Hinata too turn around and see her Inuzuka friend look at her sadly.

Realizing how left out her other friend must have felt, Hinata let go Sasuke's hand as she turned around to go comfort her other friend. "I-I'm sorry, K-Kiba kun. I- I forgot …" but no sooner that she managed to finish her sentence, Hinata felt her body tugged backward. Her lavender eyes went as huge as saucers when she felt her back press against another person's chest and gasped rather loudly, when the said person linked his or her arms around her small body in a tight locking embrace.

Seeing Kiba's pitiful look suddenly evolve to one of pure childish rage, Hinata's little mind quickly sensed more trouble storming and decided that whoever the person that was practically fiercely hugging her must have been somebody that Kiba really loathes. And BINGO, how right she was…

"Go find your own friend, Inu chan," hissed Sasuke from behind Hinata's head. "Hinata chan's mine," he continued rather possessively as he impulsively tightened his hold around the slip of a girl.

Hinata turned around, looking at Sasuke who still held her rather possessively for her liking and saw the look of smugness and ownership that danced in his eyes. Glancing back at Kiba, Hinata saw the dog- loving boy seething at Sasuke's taunt and all fired up, ready to pounce on the Uchiha youngster. Frightened at the whole tension between two of her friends, Hinata could only whimper and sink further against Sasuke as if only he could provide the sanctuary that she needed right then.

Sensing Hinata's withdrawal, Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms and frowned when he heard her soft whimpers of fear. Looking up at the other boy opposite him, Sasuke glared, "Now look what you've done, baka! Poor Hinata chan is frightened because of you!"

Not able to contain his anger anymore, Kiba shouted back, "You started it, teme! You said Hinata chan's yours."

Lifting his chin up in a defiant and arrogant gesture, Sasuke snorted, "So. Hinata chan is really mine, Kiba baka. Back off."

"SHE IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO! IS TOO!!" shouted Sasuke repeatedly.

And so went on the absurd argument.

All the while, as the two boys bickered about her, Hinata had started to cry and finally, when she could not take anymore of the shoutings, she broke free of Sasuke's arms and ran away from the sand box. Away from the shoutings and fightings. Away from the whole ruckus.

Seeing Hinata ran away crying, the two boys stopped their bickering too looked at her pink-kindie- uniform clad body disappear into the class building. Their Hinata chan was crying and it was their fault.

Sasuke being the smarter one between the two boys, immediately sprinted as quickly as his short legs could bring him towards Hinata shouting, "HINATA CHAN! WAIT UP!"

After regaining part of his conscience, Kiba saw the quickly retreating blue- kindie- boys uniform and swaying of raven spiky short hair disappearing around the corner that lead to their classrooms. Then, intelligence clicked…Sasuke…Hinata…ran… "HEY! HINATA!" Kiba suddenly shouted and rather clumsily scrambled in the same direction that Hinata and Sasuke had vanished to, leaving behind everyone else in the playground.

Throughout the whole scene, Kurenai had been totally ignored and after being bored to death the whole day, the young teacher decided to stay quite and witness the whole scenario. And sure enough the whole drama was definitely a nice change from her usually dreary recess-time- supervisioning duty. She even managed to mentally smirk at the 'out-of-romance novels' scene in the sand pit…but as her duty goes, she's definitely going to need a valid explanation later. Sighing silently, Kurenai massaged her temples as she felt a terrible headache coming on, "Alright then. Can anyone tell me, what started all that?" eyeing all the stunned kids that were still rooted around the scene spot, Kurenai saw that they too had no idea as to what had contributed to the whole ruckus, having only come in later throughout the chaos.

"Kiba asked who is the hottest person in Konoha," suddenly was the quite reply to her question.

Whipping her head around the sea off midgets around her, Kurenai tried to locate the source of the faint voice and to her surprise, her eyes finally settled on a small boy who was still sitting in the sand pit, busy building what seemed like a ladybird- shaped sand mound. The boy who was also wearing the customary blue kindergarten uniform for boys had round-shaped black sunglasses on and the collar of his uniform had been altered so that it was rather high necked. It was none other than the quiet Aburame Shino.

Moving towards the boy, Kurenai kneeled down in the sand pit and asked Shino rather nicely to coax him to speak. After all, it was well known that the boy will speak only on his own terms and whenever he felt like it. Smiling, Kurenai asked again, "Shino chan…"

"I am not little!" Shino quickly interrupted with a quick glare or what probably seemed like one. (it is hard to tell when one is wearing sunglasses.)

Kurenai sweatdropped at the sudden outburst of defiance but maintained her smile, "Erm…Okay…Well, Shino kun," Kurenai paused to see his reaction to the new suffix. Nothing. Okay then. "… Do you know what happened from the beginning, ne?"

Waiting for a reply from the boy, Kurenai saw the Aburame suddenly stop building his insect-looking castle to turn his head and look up at her. However, it was the boy's look that had Kurenai unsettled.

His look was accusatory.

"Kiba and Sasuke were being stupid," replied Shino as he looked at Kurenai as if she should have known that fact from the very beginning. "They're always stupid." Having finished explaining to his dense teacher, Shino went back to building his sandcastle quietly.

Sighing, Kurenai palmed her forehead, "So much for expecting an explanation."

Standing up, Kurenai then realized that all the other kids were still remained in their spot and looking at her as if waiting for her dismissal. Groaning mentally, kids, Kurenai shooed them all to what they had been doing before the whole ruckus as she went to settle down at the teacher's spot to brood on her incoming death.

_Old Anzai is going to kill me once he hears about this_, thought Kurenai as she rested her head on the table defeatedly. Kids, you look after them and what do they give you? Trouble. Deep shit of trouble.

And so, went the remaining few minutes of recess.

Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba vanished into some part of the building.

Shino building his ladybird- shaped castle alone.

The other kids screaming, singing, playing and whatever stuff kids normally do...

And Kurenai sighing non-stop about her highly expected chewing by the Head Principle of Konoha Kindergarten, the 'honorable' Mrs Anzai Hitomi.

Some day it had been.

_**THE END….**_

**_Little Sasuke (bursts in through the curtains): OR NOT! Tee hee… I still say Hinata chan is mine._**

**_Liitle Hinata (also bursting and blushing): S-Sa-Sasuke kun!!!_**

**_Little Kiba (runs forward and tries to bonk Sasuke but misses): Is not! HINATA CHAN AIN'T YOURS!!_**

**_Little Shino (quietly saunter in and looks at his friends): Idiots_**

**_Kurenai: AARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_Authoress (sweatdrops): Anyway, r&r please. Pretty pleaseeeeee…………_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:

Well, I hope the story wasn't confusing. However, I had fun doing this piece.

Until next time, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, it's been a while since I updated any of my fics but I was extremely busy. However, thank you very much for bearing with me and dropping a review or two all this while. Hopefully, I will get my _modjo_ back...lol.

WARNING: CHARACTER OOC ness...so don't complaint. Sorry about language mistakes too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**KONOHA KINDIE: PART 1**

It was a glorious morning in the land of Konoha. Home to some of the greatest Shinobis. The land where the three famous (or infamous) _sannins_ originated from. The land of great powerful ancient clans and also… home to aspiring young future ninjas.

And the place where these soon- to- be- well- known Shinobis receive their early ninja education; none other than the highly disciplined as well as ninja trained and monitored kindergarten…KONOHA KINDIE.

Only the excellent jounins or chuunins would be given the greatest responsibility ever; nurturing great ninja skills and values in the souls of the young innocent ones.

And one of the highly recommended ninja, entrusted the huge responsibility was none other than the 19 years-old, beautiful, intelligent, strong and newly appointed jounin, Kurenai.

The morning session in Konoha kindie had just started, two minutes ago after the clock struck 8.00 a.m. now having gathered all the kids in a neat line, Kurenai was just about to brief the kids about an important visit at the kindergarten some time later that day. The visit was so important, that Konoha's alliance with said country depends on it.

Standing in front of the line of about twelve 4- year- olds, Kurenai addressed the kids as clear as she could, "Okay kids. Today I want you all to be on your best behaviour, alright."

"…………." No respond came from the small group opposite her. That was good right. Right?

Watching them suspiciously, Kurenai tried to get an assuring response out of them. Even one would do. "Okay?"

"Okay dookie pokie likey mickey picky gold key sh…" quipped the shy Hyuuga clan heiress, her head bobbing up and down from jumping behind the slightly taller Aburame boy.

Putting a hand up, signalling the little girl to stop her rambling," Ok, that's enough, Hinata chan. I think I get what you mean. Thank you."

Glancing down shyly with a dark blush staining her chubby cheeks, Hinata stuttered, "Y-y-your welcome, M-miss Ku-ku-Kurenai."

Suddenly, a slightly squeaky yet still boyish voice said,"Y-y-your welcome, M-miss Ku-ku-Kurenai." Uchiha Sasuke was busy imitating his kindie-mate from beside her.

Hinata's face coloured darker then when she blushed at Kurenai. TWACK! "Shut up, duck head! You're a big meanie!"

"OWIEE!!!" Sasuke squealed shielding his head from the small girl's sudden but justified attack. (Hinata's smaller than Sasuke because he is 2 cm taller than her).

Not listening to the young Uchiha, Hinata continued her onslaught. TWACK! "Feel the wrath of Mr. Lavender and Princess Cute White Button! HOOO!"

"OWIE!!! Stop, you stupid girl! I'm gonna tell Itachi-nii!" Sasuke retaliated by shouting back at her and grabbing her long indigo hair, making her lavender ribbon fall off.

"Dattebayo! Who's 'princess cute white button?" a blonde boy with whiskers on both cheeks asked as he neared the ferocious duo.

Like a robot having a button pushed, Hinata suddenly reverted into her normal shy self. Her bunny doll, Mr. Lavender tucked under her arm and pinky fingers stabbing one another, Hinata stuttered, "Na-na-Naruto kun…i-it's me ac-actually. I'm P-p-princess Wh-white Cute B-b-button."

From behind her, young Sasuke made a gagging expression and was rolling about on ground as if he was having some seizure or something.

"Cold! Dattebayo!" meaning to say 'cool', Naruto simply grinned for no reason and skipped off somewhere whilst screaming '_dattebayo_!" every now and then.

And that is how the kids were no longer in their ruly line, but running about doing stuff.

Massaging her temples, Kurenai felt a great headache approaching if things were not in control again. "Kids! Stop this all right now. Hinata chan stop hitting Sasuke on the head with Mr. Lavender. Sasuke stop tugging on Hinata's hair and Naruto, stop screaming every two seconds!"

Three pair of eyes regarded their young sensei, halting whatever it was they were doing. "…………………"

TWACK!

CHOMP!

"DATTEBAYO! (three seconds lapse)…DATTEBAYO! (three seconds lapse)…DATTEBAYO!"

(Sigh) "_Kami_, help me right now." Feeling her skirt being roughly tugged, Kurenai looked down to see a small girl look at her with big round blue eyes, " Yes, Ino."

"Miss Kurenai…" the girl started and pointed at a direction in the vast playground and said, "Kiba is playing pee- in-the-flower-bed with Akamaru. Neji is glaring with his weird veiny eyes at that book with girls in no clothes. Sasuke is eating Hinata's hair and Hinata is trying to tug his pants down but he is holding onto it…oooh.…he is wearing a purple panty just like mine. Tee hee…Shino is talking to his so called buggie friends and is digging the ground with Hinata's Mr. Lavender…tsk tsk, Hinata is going to go _loco_…I think that boy is crazy. Chouji is eating a log with poison ivy around it, Shikamaru is lying down on the ground looking up at Sakura's skirt, Sakura is showing Shikamaru her pink panty. Naruto is lying down beside Shikamaru to look up Sakura's panty too. Lee is trying to cut Ten Ten's hair like his. Ten Ten is letting Lee cut her hair using a bowl and paper scissors while throwing plastic kunai's at Kiba's butt, and now he is running towards her still pretending to be like Akamaru but he forgot to zip up his pants and…"

(Sighs long) Kurenai patted Ino's blonde head, signalling Ino to stop pointing out the obvious. "Thank you, Ino. I can see that I have a total catastrophe on my hands."

"Huh, what is a cat-cat-caterpillarrophy, Miss Kurenai?" Ino asked, turning her huge blue eyes up at her sensei.

Kurenai smiled at the little girl's inquisitive nature. "It's catastrophy, Ino."

Ino nods her head in understanding and repeated the word, "Cassettetrophy…"

Kurenai smile slowly slipped, "Catastrophy…"

Ino scrunched up her nose and eyebrows in concentration, trying very hard to pronounce the word correctly, "Cataractphy…"

_**Ungghhh…I give up. **_Rubbing her face in silent frustration "Ino, can you help me do a favour?"

"……" blue eyes blinked at her.

"I'll buy you a packet of rainbow gummy bears." Kurenai said trying to sound extra pleasant and excited.

"……" more blinking.

"With a big packet of raspberry jam roly poly…"

"DEAL!" Ino ran away…. Then ran back, "What did you want me to do, Miss Kurenai?"

Inwardly smirking at her genius plan, Kurenai asked Ino, "You know that little song you sang in lullaby jutsu class?"

Ino nods fervently. Her blonde ponytail flying everywhere.

Clapping her hand in fake enthusiasm, Kurenai made sure her voice oozed of honey and all the sugary stuff kids love, "Great. I want you to perform that song again. Can you do that?"

Huffing proudly, Ino slapped her chest in pride, "Leave it to me, Miss Kurenai!" and ran away towards the playground.

Slumping over a bench near the kindergarten entrance, Kurenai heaved a long sigh, "_Kami_. I so need Anko, Kakashi and Gai here now."

Up ahead, Ino was standing in the middle of the kindergarten playground on a sprawling Chouji, who was on top of Shikamaru, who was then looking up Ino's skirt. "Yo, kiddies!"

"….." there was a dead silence around the playground. The kids stopped their activity to pay attention to the blonde girl.

Kurenai sighed in bliss at the silence and prayed that the tranquillity would last…at least until break time. At last a student who is normal. Bless the little Yamanaka.

"Or…. BIYOTCH and BITCHES!!!!" Ino shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her shout.

The whole kindergarten roared in approval at the cool calling.

Kurenai could only groan in agony. Maybe _kami_ just decided it was 'Torture- Kurenai- Day' today.

However, one of kids, being a prodigy and all, took the roaring part a bit too literally.

"RAWRRRR! I'm a tiger!!!! RAWR!!!" little Sasuke roared from beside Hinata, both sprawled on the ground, still chomping on her hair.

TWACK!!! (Hinata got her Mr Lavender after hitting Shino with a broken pencil which she dug from her parka's pocket)

"Quiet! You are a duck, Sasu! I am the tiger! RAWRRR!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS YES! RAWRRR!!!! DATTEBAYO!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO! YOU ARE NOT A TIGER!" Hinata and Sasuke both shouted at the same time.

"Eh? Then what am I? _Dattebayo_?"

Hinata got up to stand with her head tilted downwards because Sasuke was still biting her hair. "You are a mosquito!" she pointed a finger at her crush.

"Yeah, dobe. Like Hinata said! A mosquito!" Sasuke quipped from his position on the ground as he stopped biting Hinata's hair to talk. However, Hinata still had her head tugged down as his hand was tugging at her long hair.

"Oh, ok… I AM A MOSQUITO!! _Dattebayo_!!! ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…." And so Naruto went around the playground weaving through everyone and everything, flapping his arms and making the mosquito sound…just like a mosquito.

Ino clapped her hand loudly to once again garner her friends' attention, "Miss Kurenai had asked me to sing a song to y'all."

That made the kids freeze momentarily, turning freaked out eyes towards hers.

As oblivious as ever, Ino jumped (on Chouji) excitedly, clapping her hands, "That's right guys…(sharp stares felt) and girls. I'm gonna sing….drum roll please, Lee."

Always happy to oblige, Lee made a loud youthful sound of, "TROOT TROOT…TRO RO RO ROOT…"

Neji, as smart as always, "That's stupid. That's a trumpet. It should sound like this…TWEET TWEET…TWEE TWEE TWEET…"

"AHA HAHA…AH HAHAHA!!!! What a bunch of dumbass! AHAAHA!!!!" Sasuke laughed out loud, rolling on the ground, clutching his tummy. (Sasuke likes being on the ground, _ne_.)

"That's wrong, Sasu baka! Not dumbass!" Hinata bonked the rolling Sasuke, getting a quiet '_ouch'_ from him. Standing up with hands on her hips and Mr Lavender safely tucked under her arm, Hinata pointed at her cousin and Lee, "It should be 'dumbasses'! AHA HAHAHA!!! They can't even do they right drum sound. AHAHAHAA!!! "

Together Hinata and her partner in crime laughed and rolled about in the dirt. **_Thank kami it did not rain the night before, _**Kurenai silently thought.

Feeling insulted, Neji shouted back at his cousin, "Oh yeah, like you can do better. Main house are always stupid!"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted in support.

Immediately, the two raven head stopped their actions and turned their already dirt smudged podgy faces. Ivory and onyx pairs of eyes look up in contempt.

"You heard that, Hina chan," Sasuke said eyes still on the green spandex boy and feminine looking Hyuuga.

"You bet, Sasu chan. Let's show them what we got, _ne_." Hinata grinned evilly as they both slowly stood up facing the two boys. Snapping her chubby fingers at Sasuke, "Show 'em what ya got shawty."

Nodding, Sasuke puffed his cheeks, "DRRR….DRR…DRRRR.."

Whispers went around the playground, saying how Sasuke made a better drum roll sound. Lee and Neji slightly and slinked away into the darkness of a tree's shadow, having been awkwardly beaten by the smaller and younger Uchiha and Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata and Sasuke high- fived in victory and the rest of their friends cheered for no reason at all. It's like, who cares what a drum roll sounds like, right? It was a matter of kiddie nindo. You laugh, I laugh. We all laugh.

"Ahem!" Ino coughed.

"………" the kids were still celebrating the victory of the two ravens.

"AHEM HEM!!! AHEM! AHEM! HACK HACK!!! WHEEEZE!!!" Ino started to choke on her violent pseudo coughing, which finally drew attention to her. Regaining composure, Ino stood proud once again and continued with her interrupted announcement, "Thank you, Sasuke and Hinata, for the CORRECT drum roll (Neji and Lee squatted in shame behind the tree) but carrying on, I am now gonna sing a special song for all of you!" Ino clapped happily.

The others groaned. Kurenai smirked and stuffed cotton balls into her ears.

"This is for all of you! **MILKSHAKE**!!!!!!" and with that Ino, started to screech …ahem...I mean, sing to the upbeat song, completely disregarding tune and pitching, as well as her friends' well being.

Ino sang. The kids writhed in pain. And Kurenai enjoy her _Kunoichi Elle_ magazine, sipping a chilled orange juice.

Ahh…payback is a bitch.

* * *

**NOTE**:

This is actually part 1. Let me know if I should upload the next part.

Preview of **KONOHA KINDIE: PART 2**

_"Excwute me, big Missh. Whatsh a boobie?"_


End file.
